


Love is in the sea

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, captain! cristiano, captain! leo, cristiano's new hairstyle made me write this lol, navy AU, pretty much everyone from barca & real is gonna be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: "Good morning captain.." the deep accented voice startled Cristiano a bit who was standing on the deck on his ship."Mornin' " Cristiano nodded with an embarrassed smile to the short, extremely cute man standing in front of him in full white navy uniform "it's Cristiano..." he reminded him again."Cristiano.." he repeated. Cristiano likes how his name sounds from the other man's voice "& please call me Leo"----am i the only one who thinks Cristiano looks like a marine with his new hairstyle lol?





	Love is in the sea

"Good morning captain.." the deep accented voice startled Cristiano a bit who was standing on the deck on his ship, checking his crew readying his ship for today's exercise.

"Mornin' " Cristiano nodded with an embarrassed smile to the short, extremely cute man standing in front of him in full white navy uniform "it's Cristiano..." he reminded him again.

"Cristiano.." he repeated. Cristiano likes how his name sounds from the other man's voice "& please call me Leo"

"Leo.." he said & the man charmed him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Barcelona & Madrid are on joint navy exercise for last two days & Cristiano just can't stop looking at the Barcelona captain whenever he gets a chance...even during a mock rescue drill but of course he won't admit he has developed a crush on the captain of another navy...marines don't have 'crushes' but sometimes Cristiano can't help but wonder how he got into navy, he's too short & cute to be in here, he has some ass though, his white uniform pant hugging on his round butt-cheeks & it gives Cristiano a strong urge to squeeze them everything he bends over or does push ups during their drills "you woke up pretty early"

"People like us never really sleeps...i'm sure you know it too" the smaller man replied with a slightly amused smile.

"Of course.." Cristiano laughed "so lets get some coffee? Big day ahead..."

"Yea-..."

"Captain.." a tall blonde marine came running at them "we've got a new information from satellite, its gonna storm in the afternoon, the sea is going to be rough..."

"Fuck!" both the captains groaned.

"Then we'll have to come up with new plans" the blaugrana captain said with a sigh.

"Lets discuss over a coffee then?" Cristiano said seeing the tiredness on other's face.

"& Marc...inform the lieutenants of every ship"

"Yes sir!" he said before jogging away.

\----

"So we're here in the port but we're supposed to sail here for missile testing..." Cristiano moved his pointer finger on the huge map kept on the table, the other captain standing by him & other navy officers standing in a circle around the table "...but the sea is going to be rough so we can't test fire in this region"*"we've to come up with an alternative route & an area"

Lionel stood by him obliviously staring at the taller man in blue camouflaged navy uniform & maroon cap not paying much attention to what he is saying. He is too handsome to be in such dangerous field Lionel thinks, he should be a model or an actor instead of spending half of the year in the sea.

"Do you've an alternative plan cap'n!?" the other man's firm voice bought him out of his thoughts. Leo looked at the taller man to find him looking at him expectantly.

"Um..uh..we can do the 'search & destroy' drill first before we go to the sea...i think the sky will clear up by night" Leo replied taking a sip from his coffee mug, cursing himself for not focusing.

"We can do S&D...i agree" Cristiano said with a approving smile & Leo had to sip on his coffee mug again, turning the other side to make sure nobody sees the pink on his cheeks.

\----

"Alright men get your guns...quickly! quickly!" Gerard yelled at the marines in the armory room. Everyone fixing eachother's bulletproof jacket & guns.

"Geri what does it look like we're doing!?" Mascherano sighed picking up a HK416.

"I'm taking the MK16" Gerard said pouting. Everyone calls him the clown of this fleet but the tall guy can be tough when needed.

"Geri we're not going to a war! its just a drill" the captain said walking into the armory, this time in black combat uniform instead of white, no nameplates, no badges or stars in this one, just a blaugrana patch on his left bicep...he looks rather lethal in this one. Everyone in the room was wearing the same uniform.

"But i want to try the MK16...we never try grenade launchers-..."

"Geri..."

"You promised me last time that i can try the MK16 in the next naval exercise-..." he kept ranting.

"Andres..." Leo looked at the lieutenant with pleading eyes.

"Geri stop fucking in the armory, theres grenades around in here!" Andres said sternly "you've the power to suspend him you know..." he looked at the young captain. Sometimes Leo is grateful he has that he has an amazing team & on the ship they're just like a family because sometime he feels like it was too early to accept the captain rank....but then again its not up to him but anyway the pay makes up for all the hardships.

"Ehh if he suspended me from duty, who'd cheer up the fleet after a long, crappy day!?"

"Boludo has got a point you know" Leo said taking up his HK416 rifle.

\----

"Can i come in?" Cristiano knocked on the metal door which startled Leo a bit who was writing on his journal.

"Yes please.." he said showing off his dimples, suddenly the tiredness vanished from his face.

 

"...writing journal?" Cristiano said entering the small cabin.

"Yea.." Leo closed the journal & left it in the drawer of his study table quickly before turning at the other captain "..please sit down"*"how can i help you?"

"...i didn't see you in the ship canteen for dinner so i came to check if everything's okay...tiring day eh?" Cristiano asked casually like they know eachother for a long time while this unexpected question made the smaller man blush.

"Ye-...no..just a bit tired but not too much" Leo tried not to stutter.

"i understand.." Cristiano gave him a slight nod before an awkward silence took over. 'Why did he came here? What was he thinking?' Cristiano mentally kicked himself.

"So you're in navy for how many years...?" The other captain broke the silence.

"Eh...almost eight years now & you?"

"Five...first i joined as a marcos commando then got promoted in a year n' half & you-..."

"I was wing commander of navy airforce before i got the captain rank"

"Impressive...i heard about your team's rescue mission in the southern coast...impressive" Lionel praised.

"I can say the same about your anti-pirate operations" Cristiano said with a smile. They talked for another hour about their academy, family & operations till Gerard came in.

"...Leo its 11-...."*"cap'n its getting late, you'd have your dinner" Geri quickly changed 'Leo' to 'captain' seeing Cristiano with a frown. Leo & he is in the navy academy since they were 15, they're best friends so he doesn't bother calling him 'captain' except when needed...in fact most of his crew calls Leo by his name & Geri is like his personal bodyguard.

"..mm, its getting late...i-i think we should go for dinner" Cristiano said.

Geri checked on Leo from corner of his eyes occasionally as he gobbled down his food, he was sitting a bit far from where both the captains were enjoying their meal. He isn't liking how the madrid captain is being 'over friendly' with Leo & how his best friend is laughing at his jokes.

"...i guess our day ends here" Cristiano said walking Leo to his cabin & Leo nodded.

"...good night cap'n" Leo said before walking into his cabin while Cristiano waited on the deck for some more minutes, he loves his captain rank even more now after hearing the other man calling him 'captain'

\----

The team was preparing for the day while the tall, blonde marine reported to both the captains about the order about change of plans from higher authority.

"Sir, i got new orders sir from the headquarters" both the captains exchanged looks before Leo asked him to read out the order. "there are two commercial ships that needs to be escorted to the Lebanese port"

"...did they give any reason for that?"

"um..ISIS pirate cell is active in some areas of Syrian coast sir...the ship needs protection"

"What is it carrying Marc?"

"Relief aid for refuge camps"

"okay...ask all the officers to report in computer room" Leo said after a moment of silence, Marc gave him a slight nod before leaving "what do we do now?" he turned at Cristiano.

"We follow orders"

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i'm even starting a new story when i already have 2 incomplete stories & college everyday lol but let me know what you guys think about this story (i'm still not very sure of the plot) & finally thank you for leaving kudos & comments in advance ♥
> 
> tumblr : www.mrs-messi.tumblr.com


End file.
